ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Kate, Part 1
In this crossover with Kate Underlocke Rampage, Kate connects to the Omnitrix in an unexpected way. Plot Kate Underlocke was in a room at an old, beat-up house. (Kate): Come on! Where's that serum? Suddenly, some Nanochips came in with a serum in a small beaker. (Kate): Finally. When I drink this, I will have my mutations under control. The Nanochips made some noises, and they apparently taught Kate their "language," because she could understand them. (Kate): What's that? You have machines that can connect to the Omnitrix? Good! More Nanochips brought the machines in. One was an antenna that hooked up to a small box. From the box were wires that went to electrodes on Kate's body. The box hooked up to her computer. (Kate): So if I push the enter key, all my mutations will be uploaded into the Omnitrix? The Nanochips made a noise that meant "Yes." Kate then pushed the key, and she began partially mutating into one of her mutations, then having all the mutation turn into green energy and go into the box through the wires. This happened with every mutation. (Kate): So now, I can use my computer to turn into any of my mutations, and any of Tennyson's aliens! Meanwhile, Ben and Co. were on Galvan Prime, where Azmuth hooked up the Metalmatrix to a machine. (Kevin): Am I really going to finally be cured? (Azmuth): If, and only if, I can hack into the Metalmatrix and detransform you. He tried and tried, but finally, in a flash of blue light, the materials of his mutation disintigrated into the Metalmatrix. (Kevin): Finally! After a whole season, I'm cured! Everyone cheered, but suddenly, Ben got a call from Max on the Omnitrix. (Ben): What is it? (Max): Get to earth now. Kate Underlocke finally lost it. (Ben): That police officer who mutated into evil aliens? (Max): Yep. On earth, Ben, as Punisher, crashed into the room where Kate was. (Ben): Hold it! (Detransform) (Kate): No, you hold it! She pushed a button on her computer, and she mutated into a more beat-up-looking version of Heatblast, but without the Omnitrix. (Gwen): How... How are you doing that? (Kate): You know what an IP address is, right? (Ben): Yeah. (Kate): The Omnitrix is a wireless reciever, so how do you think it connects to the Codon Stream? (Ben): Are you trying to tell me the Omnitrix has an IP address? (Max): Actually, all computers in the galaxy have one. The ones on earth are small, but other-planet ones have each of the four numbers going into the millions. (Kate): I found out the Omnitrix's IP address, and, with secret assistance, hooked up to it. (Ben): So, if you uploaded your mutations into it, I can turn into them! Ben scrolled through, but didn't see them, because the Omnitrix still only had the reset ten unlocked. (Ben): Great. (Kate): Goodbye! She tried to transform, but suddenly couldn't. Max had a device that made an extremely high-pitched sound, and broke Kate's transforming devices. (Kate): No! You don't know what you're doing! Kevin turned into steel, and made a mace hand. (Kevin): I know exactly what I'm doing! Kevin smashed Kate's computer, the antenna, and the box, and then made a scissor hand to cut the wires. (Kate): No! Suddenly, everything around there glowed red! There were huge sparks of red electricity, and they started breaking the house. (Max): Everybody out! (Ben, transforming): Pelicarve! Ben picked up Gwen and Kevin and took them out, and Max used a jetpack. Suddenly, from where the house was, there was a huge explosion that destroyed the house. It nearly reached the gang even at the distance they were. When the smoke and fire cleared up, the gang looked around. (Ben, detransforming): Looks like this is finally over, and over for good, As everyone walked away, they heard a noise. It came from the rubble. A big piece of it lifted up and was tossed away. What they saw was Kate, but mutated into a combo of all her mutations. (Kate, with a lower voice): Over? It's just the beginning! To be continued... ---****--- Roads Category:Episodes Category:Story Arc Category:---****--- Roads Category:Crossovers Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:BTMT Episodes